guardiansofhavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathan White
John White, or in his full name, Jonathan White, is DarkForce's main character in the RP, though he has only recntly come back and helped Isaac, letting Isaac become more of a central chaarcter. John is a mysterious guy, but he has amazing stealh skills, as well as marksmanship. Description John is a 23 year old male. He stands a little taller than most his age, and the reason for this being that he is not very muscualr, but agile and slender. He has green eyes, and short black hair and pale skin, similar to Isaac's appearance. Story Chapter 1 In Chapter 1, John is just as mystetrious as Isaac. He is on a quest to slaughter every demon that gets in his path, and he meets Cas. Together the two travel to the Demon Encampment John had located and slaughter everyone there. However, John, after meeting the Demon Lord Y, is transported away from the phsysical world and sent to the Demensions, where he remains for some time. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, John doesn't play that much of a role. In fact, it is seemed that he is 'dropped' out of the rotation of characters for a while. John has minor contact with Isaac from the Demensional World, and he forces Isaac to use long dormant skills, but other than that, he does not play a vital part in the Story of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, John has more and more contact with Isaac, eventually appearing as a spirit to aid him on his journey, and reveal the truth of his destiny. John trains Isaac in the way of the sword, and through this training, the two become friends. Later, after Isaac is put into a coma, John returns to the physical world to aid him in waking up, at which point both of them set off to look for Cas. Skills John has extreme skills as a bowman, and also with the two knives he carries. He is also described as lean and fit, and this helps contribute to his sneaking abilities. Quotes TBA Enemies & Allies Enemies Joras:Joras has been a longtime enemy of John, since he is both a demon and trying to recreate the world. John's main goal is to stop Joras from 'resetting' the world, along with the help of a few friends. Y (Deceased):Y was the one who revealed that Joras was within John, and the circumstances as to this event are currently unknown. John hated Y while he lived because he was also part of Joras' plan. Allies Castiel Black:Cas was the first person John met. The two traveled together to a demon encampment where they slaughtered everyone there, and through this experience, became good allies. Isaac Black:Isaac and John become developing friends throughout Chapter 3. The two are on good terms together, and look out for each other. John teaches Isaac his destiny, and then proceeds to help him. John and Isaac remain loyal friends, though they have disputes occasionally. Category:Character Category:T.U.R. Category:Season One Category:Male